


Towels

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [21]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cesario was there somewhere too...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Towels

**Author's Note:**

> No True Pair, 2012, " let's get out of these wet clothes"

"My turn!" Viola's voice carried over the crowd and up she strode in her bathing suit and an inflatable ring around her waist. "No one will dare knock me into the water!"

"I wouldn't bet on that," Tweedledee said, smiling as she gestured to A-ou that his turn was over. "I'm pretty sure I saw Chief Eclipse getting creamed in a water balloon fight."

"Oooh, you just watch," Viola replied, quickly taking A-ou's spot on the dunk-tank bench as soon as A-ou had climbed down.

Tweedledee just shook her head as a payroll clerk dunked Viola in one shot. She wasn't exactly sure when the GOTT had instituted a mandatory employee picnic, complete with games and all sorts of events, but she certainly understood it as a morale booster, especially after a rough few years of rebuilding. And, as Eclipse had reminded them, it helped humanize the sometimes 'intimidating' ES Members that were employed by the organization.

"A towel?" A-ou questioned, glancing around. His hair had come unbound at some point and was hanging in his face. And his tank top and shorts were clinging to his skin...

"This way," Tweedledee said, gesturing to a closed-off tent. "Towels and a change of clothing."

A-ou chuckled. "How did you get the dry job?"

Shaking her head, Tweedledee sighed. "This isn't the only thing I've done - I also spent a couple hours making cotton candy. I feel sweet and sticky and am half-tempted to take a dunk just to clean up."

"Here," A-ou said once they were in the tent. He peeled off his tank top and threw it to her. Tweedledee blinked a moment before realizing he'd meant it to be helpful. And well, it was a nice wet shirt, warm from being against his skin and the water of the sun-baked tank.

"Th-thanks," Tweedledee managed, wiping down her arms awkwardly. "Where's your partner?"

"Probably eating your cotton candy," A-ou replied. He grabbed a towel from the pile that Tweedledee had prepared and started working at his hair.

"Probably," Tweedledee replied, debating if it would be even more awkward to wipe her face or to stay sticky when she had the means to unsticky herself. She decided against and to try to figure out other means... "Your dry clothing should be..."

She trailed off. A-ou was offering her his shorts as well. And though he'd grabbed a second towel, well...

It was an employee picnic she'd remember for a long time.


End file.
